


Things Just Happened

by casperlveswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperlveswriting/pseuds/casperlveswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your just a hunter that's trying to make your way in this world but when Crowley is out for you blood, your on the run. You cut your hair and wear a vest to hide the fact that your a girl and you pass as a guy. Until you meet the famous Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The reader (so like you) does like sort of gets raped but not like full on its just more like molestation. Also there is swearing so if that makes you uncomfortable then do not read! Rather than that I hope you enjoy.

You tossed in turned in the bushes, it was fucking cold outside and all you had was this old leather jacket you had found and the clothes on your back, shivering so hard you could of cause a earth quake. You crawled out form under the bushes and stood up, putting all that weight on your weak legs caused you to stumble a bit before you found your balance. You put the leather jacket on and walked towards one of the cheap motels. It was about fifteen minuets later and you saw the motels sign which flickered and some of the letters didn't even glow. You took a quick glance around and wondered into the parking lot which was cover in trash. You walked by each car looking inside the windows and seeing how easy the locks were to pick, that's when you notice a really nice old car. You walked towards the sleek black car and placed you hand against the cold hard metal, walking around the car you had recognized it as an impala. You weren't a car geek but, you could at least tell them apart. As you walked back to the passenger side of the car you looked around then crouched in the shadow of the car, you then laid down on your stomach and watched to make sure no one was coming. You reached into your jacket pocket and took out your lock picking tools, you got on your knees and leveled yourself so you were eye level with the key hole. You started to pick the lock and nearly a minuet later you heard the satisfying click of a unlocked door, standing up, you glanced one more time around the parking lot. You held onto the handle of the door as you opened it with a big creek, frozen in that spot you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, the cold air froze your lungs and sent a shiver up your spine. You opened your eyes as the shiver disappeared and looked back into the impala, there was a green car blanket that laid on the seat. You moved the passenger seat up just a little so you could squeeze into the back seat. You thought to yourself  _"God who sat here? Frickin' Sasquatch."_  you chuckled at yourself and then slipped into the back seat, reaching in between the seat and the car and closed the door and made sure you locked it. You pulled the green car blanket up and crawled under it. The blanket was rough and scratchy but at least you wont turn into a Popsicle, settling into the seat and took your jacket off and then folded it up and placed it behind your head. You sank into the seat with your eyes closed.  _" I'll just sleep for an hour or so."_ you told yourself, before you new it you were out cold.  _  
_

_

SLAM! You jolted awake but didn't sit up, hearing voices out side of the car, two males you guessed (unless they were some sort of super muscular women). You didn't move a muscle you didn't even want to breath, you heard the car unlock and both doors squeak open. 

"What the hell?," said a deep voice. _Definitely male._ You heard the clacking of the seat being re-adjusted. _Shit!_ "Dean? Did you move my seat?," said the deep voice that was now laced with curiosity.

The car then sputtered to life. "Nope," said the one I guessed was Dean. With a silent Hmm form the deep voice the stereo turned on blasting ACDC. At least they listen to good music.

 

-

 

Its been about an hour sense you've been stuck in the back seat your legs and arms are completely asleep. The position your in isn't comfortable either but you can't move, you have to endure.

"How long until we get to Bobby's?" said the deeper voice man.

"Two hours." said Dean. The music turned down and a snicker arose from one of  the guys. "Who do you think would when in a fist fight, Batman or Aqua man?"  _the snicker was definitely Deans._

"Really you couldn't come up with anything better?" said the deep voice with a small chuckle

"Come on Sammy, Who do you think would win?"  _obviously_   _Batman._

"Aqua Man." said Sammy.  _Really?_

"What are you high or something? Batman could take Aqua Man any day of the week."  _Dean knew what he was talking about._

"Aqua Mans muscles are real not just some suit."

"Yeah but sense Batman has his suit Aqua mans punches wouldn't work they would just bounce off or cause himself more damage." Dean said with a slight giggle. There was silences in the passenger seat as Sammy was thinking or admitting defeat. You couldn't see but the music was turned back up. _It was totally defeat._

 

-

 

Another hour had pass but now your body was completely numb. Staying in the same spot for over two hours was not fun. You couldn't even move an inch or itch your nose, having your body so numb that you couldn't even tell if you were holding still anymore and that scared you. You didn't know what these two boys would do to you if they found you. You could protect yourself, your lucky knife was strapped onto your inner thigh and if you couldn't get to that one fast enough there was a pocket knife even though that might not even help. That's why you had another knife strapped to your ankle which was stabbing into your foot right now but it was worth it, your dad use to tell you to be over prepared.

You could here his voice inside your head "Remember one thing (Your Name) you never know what could happen when you are on a hunt."

"I know dad." You would say back with a eye roll, you've heard this speech a million times.

"Got your holy water?" he asked. He was really father like, he was always more afraid of you getting hurt than himself.

"Yup. One on my hip, one in my pocket and another small tube in my shoe." you said in a monotone voice, you've been over this a million times.

"Ok, lets go." he said as he petted you on your head, that was the last time your father would do that. 

Before realizing it you had tears streaming down your cheeks.  _Fuck emotions._ The music cut off and you heard the opening of doors, pulling the green rough blanket down just enough so you could see that the giant that had been seating in the passenger seat was gone.You tilted your head back and saw a leather jacket pressed up against the window, pulling the green blanket down even more you reviled your arms. Looking down you notice that there were two bags on your legs. _Shit._  You shifted back trying to be as quiet as possible, but the bags didn't move off your legs like you had hoped. You grabbed one of the bags and pulled your leg out for under it then placed it down nice and slow. You turned your head to see the leather jacket still pressed against the window, you repeated the same processes with your other leg. Again you looked behind you to make sure the leather jacket was pressed against the window, it was. You slowly placed you numb legs on the floor of the impala, took the green blanket all of the way off your body and glanced back at the window, seeing the leather jacket was still there. You reached with your left hand and grabbed your own leather jacket that you had been using as a pillow, you got down on the floor in the back seat and reached up front using the gap that was between the passenger seat the the car frame. You had to move a litter closer to the passenger seat and ended up with your face pressed up against the back of it watching the leather jacket as it moved around. You heard the slight click of the door opening and the leather jacket looked like it was dancing now. _How amusing._ You grabbed onto the handle of the door and pulled yourself slightly out of the back seat. Trading your jacket in between your hands, your left hand was now on the door handle and your right hand that now had your jacket in it was on the dirt ground outside the car. Using the door as leverage you pull your self more out of the back seat and outside, looking back at the leather jacket it was still on the other side of the car. You pulled your self a little further outside the car when your foot at stuck on something.  _Oh for the love of god._ You moved your foot around in the hope that you would be able to get your foot unstuck with out looking at it but, when you wiggled your foot around, nothing happened.  _Shit._ You tried twisting your foot but it was still stuck. _Fuck._ You tried shaking whatever was stuck to it off, it didn't work.  _God dammit._ You tried using your other foot to get it off but that didn't even help, giving up and realizing you didn't have time for this. You tried to pull your self all of the way out of the car but whatever was stuck was loud and it started to make noise when you pulled yourself towards outside.  _Just my fucking luck._ You were now half out of the car and half in, your right arm shook as it tried to hold your upper half up, while your left arm tensed as you held onto the door. Your face was towards the ground which was just a bunch of rock and dirt and you couldn't see if the leather jacket had moved and you couldn't see if the giant was back. Either way you were totally screwed mumbling under your breath you said some unpleasant things about god and how he should go fuck himself. You fought against whatever it was that had you as you tried to make a clean escape from the impala. Yet your plan was failing, right as you though you had got whatever off your foot you heard a click of a gun.  _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"What the hell are you doing in my car," said someone who sounded like Dean and stepped forward.

"I can explain," you said in your best guy voice, you had been using "But let me get out of the car first." you heard another click of a gun and a big hand come down in front of your face, you pushed it away and pulled your self out of the car. You fell into the dirt and turned around to see a plastic bag full of trash stuck on your boot, reaching up you took the bag off then used the door of the car to help yourself up. You looked up at the one that had tried to help you, it was the giant. In his left hand was a gun and his right hand was at his side. His face was twisted with paranoia and concern and his chocolate brown hair was pushed back with pieces falling in front of his face.

"Now explain," said the other man who's voice sounded like Deans but, it was a low growl. You whipped off some dirt that was stuck to your shirt and looked at him.  _Dam._ He was hot. Short compared to giantor over here but hot as hell. His green eyes bubbled with anger and his face was stern not showing emotion, his leather jacket was worn in, but it fit him like a glove. The black shirt under the jacket hugged him tightly showing some of his muscle, his jeans formed around his ass making it drool worthy. "Now," he growled again and stuck the gun out into your face. You put your hands up.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Just calm down," you said quickly.

"I'll calm down when you tell me why the hell you were in my car," He yelled at you.

"Last night was really cold and I didn't want to freeze to death so I walked to the nearest cheapest hotel I knew of," you paused as the giants face softened and almost looked like a puppies. "So I found the easiest car to brake into."

"What's your name." said the giant that had a deep voice.  _Hmm that's Sammy._  You shifted slightly, you hadn't thought of a guys name. The first guy name to pop into your head was your fathers.

"Robert," you said with your best guy voice but it was laced with sadness "But, people call me R." You could feel the tears started to grow in the back of your eyes and your forced them down.

"How old are you?" asked the other man whom you had claimed was Dean, had put his gun down. Dean looked at you from head to toe. That freaked you out. What if he could tell you were a girl?

"Eighteen," you said with your most masculine voice you could mange without sounding like you were trying to swallow sand.

"When was the last time you eat?" asked Sammy who's voice was full of concern, good question. If he's talking about like full on meal it was a weak ago. If he's talking about any form of food then it was yesterday morning.

"Yesterday morning," you said weakly.

"Here," Sammy said as he threw a sandwich at you. You caught and it looked at it as though it was poisoned, Sammy gave a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry its fine," He said reassuringly, opening the sandwich slowly you took a bite out of it. It was the best sandwich you have had in a long time, just wanting to shove the whole thing in your mouth but, if you did do that it would cause you to be sick. Dean walked around you and towards Sammy who he pulled to the side. You watched them, then went back to eating your sandwich. You should probably run right know, meaning there are two guys who clearly work out and they have guns. God only knows what they will do if they find out if your a girl but, for some reason you don't run something is keeping you there. _Why?_    

 

 

 


	2. Bobby's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After riding in the car with Dean eyeing every five minutes you make it to their uncle Bobby's place that's littered with cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is SWEARING and SEXUAL CONTENT. If you don't like it don't read it.

After an hour of Dean eyeing you every five minutes you arrive at a junk yard that's littered with broken cars.  _This is their uncles place?_  Dean drove the impala between stacks of smashed cars. You thought they would never end but between the last few stacks you noticed a small brown house that had junk surrounding it.  _It would be cute if there wasn't any junk._ Dean pulled into a little tin garage and turned the impala off. Sam turned around to face you. _  
_

"Well here we are, home sweet home," He said with a chuckle.

"Don't you mean, home sweet junk yard?" You said looking out the back of the impala at all the cars. Dean gave a small laugh as he got out of the car. Sam hopped out after him. You picked up all the trash and placed it in one bag and climbed out of the back seat. Sam and Dean were at the trunk of the impala whispering but they soon stopped when they noticed you standing there looking at them with a bag in your hand. You didn't think you were that hungry but 40 minutes into the car ride and the food Dean had gave you was gone. Sam gave you yet another small smile.  _Why did he keep doing that?_ Sam motioned you over towards them. You walked slowly towards them as you looked around the tin garage that was full of old rusty car parts. When you finally made it over to them they both smiled.  _Now that was creepy._  

"Follow us," said Sam as Dean turned around and walked out of the garage. Sam followed and you trotted behind them.  _Dam these boys walk fast._ You had to almost jog to keep up with them. You looked around and noticed most of the junk that laid around the house was just little car parts and iron type things.  _Well at least if worst comes to worst they have iron._ You walked up sad little steps to the door to the little brown house. Dean stepped forward and banged on the door three times.

"Bobby! Its us!" He then yelled. They both turned around and smiled yet again.  _for the love of god. Would you stop?_ The boys stood in front of you blocking your view of the door.

"Coming!" You heard a rough voice say from the other side of the door. Then a few seconds you heard the door open. "Sorry boys I was researching your next hu-" Sam and Dean both stepped aside one going each way reviling you standing there. In the door way stood a older looking man that had a gray beard and a trucker hat on. "Who the hell is this?" he asked as he pointed at you.

"R" said Dean. "He needs to take a shower," The older man nodded his head and Sam stepped into the house followed by Dean leaving you on the porch. 

"The names Bobby," said the older man as he motioned you to come in. You nodded at him as you followed after the boys. You walked in and noticed to the left of the door were a sad set of wooden stairs and a little hall way that stood in front of you at the end of the hall way was a little white door that had light shinning through the window. You walked down the hall way and noticed a big arch way, so you went through it and into a living room type area that had a desk to your left, which was piled with open books and papers. Actually the whole room was covered in books with a little couch that sat along the wall in front of you and on that couch laid Dean and Sam was no where in the room. You walked further into the room and noticed how messy it was.  _Come on it can't be that hard to dust._  You looked to your right and noticed another arch way that lead into a small kitchen. Well it probably wasn't that small is just looked small with Sam the giant in there digging through the fridge. You stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room type area. Bobby tapped you on the shoulder and you turned around to face him.  _Dam._ You were shorter then every one of theses guys. 

"The bathroom is upstairs for when ever your ready to take a shower," Bobby said in a rugged voice, he then waddled over to the desk and sat down. "There's clean towels under the sink," he added before turning his attention back to the books. Sam walked into the living area and he had to beers one in each hand. He handed one to Dean who didn't open his eyes to take it.

"Just leave you clothes in the hall and we will wash them," Sam said.  _Oh god._

"Umm, ok but what about for when I get out of the shower?" You asked nervously.

"Don't worry about that. Just enjoy your shower." Sam said with a comforting voice. You nodded and then headed towards the stairs. When you made it to the top of the stairs you noticed only one door was open with the light on. You walked towards the door and noticed that it was the bath room. You looked at the bathroom form the hall and cringed. It was dirty and ugly but at least you will be able to be clean again. You stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind you and locked it. You turned the water on, the pressure wasn't bad and the water was hot. You grabbed a towel from under the sink and hopped with joy as you got undressed. You took off your shirts and under that was a vest that had hid your boobs from the world. After taking off your pants you folded them and placed the shirt on top of the pants, which was also folded then placed them in the hall way. Now all you had on was your vest and a pair of super girly panties and your knifes. You took your knifes off and placed them on the counter next to the sink. Then you took off the vest and you felt like you could breath again. You giggled with joy seeing your boobs weren't actually gone. You hid the vest and panties under the towel and placed them on the toilet. You hopped in the warm shower and you smiled. This was the best thing that has happened to you sense... You stopped your thought forcing it away and continued to enjoy your shower like Sam had said.

 

 

-

 

 

Sam trotted upstairs and grabbed your clothes and walked back down stairs. Dean took the clothes from Sam and threw them in with his own load of laundry. Sam walked into the living area and placed himself of the couch. Not soon after Dean followed Sam but instead Dean spread himself out.

"What the Hell!?" Bobby said at last. "Who the hell is that kid and why is he with you too?" Bobby took a swig out of his flask and looked at Sam and Dean with hard eyes.

"Well the kid broke into the impala to get out of the cold last night," Dean said with sadness nipping at the end of his words. "Plus did you see how skinny he is? He could be a frickin' skeleton if he wanted to," Dean paused and sat up a little. "We couldn't just leave him there he would of probably died."

"So why bring him here?" Bobby asked in anger. "What is he suppose to do here?"

"I don't know Bobby! But I wasn't going to leave some kid to die!" Dean yelled back at Bobby.

"Come on guys," Sam said trying to put the fire out on this argument "Clearly this kid knows some things. I mean he does have a knife strapped to his leg," Sam got up from the couch and looked down the hallway and listened. The shower was still going. "Plus I found this in his jacket." Sam pulled out a small flask from his pocket and tossed it towards Dean. Dean caught it and opened it.

"Not alcohol," Dean said as he took a swig of it "It's water?" Dean asked questionably at Sam.

"Not just water," Sam said as he made his way back the the couch. "Holy water."

"Why would a kid have Holy water?" Dean asked.

"Something is probably after him," said Bobby. "That's why I called you guys in the first place," Bobby got up and handed Sam and Dean a picture of you.

"Damn she's hot, but what does this have to do with demons?" Dean said with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes.

"This was found on a demon," Bobby said with a low voice. "The demons have been acting weird lately. They all have been looking for this girl," He said gesturing to the picture.

"Who is she?" Sam said looking intensely at the picture. "I fill like I've seen her before."

"Her name is (Your Name) Greenriver. Her father Robert Greenriver was a friend of your fathers." Bobby said as he leaned back on his desk.

"I remember her," Dean said with a smile. "She was younger then us both Sammy and she was only there for a few days but, Her father helped our dad with a hunt."

"So she clearly knows that demons are after her then," Sam said still studying the picture. "Why don't we call her father?"

"All ready tried that. He died eight years ago so unless one of you have a ouija board, there's no way of talking to him." Bobby said while he took another swig out of his flask. "I already called around. No one has seen her sense her father was killed."

Sam shook his head. "I fill like I've seen her just recently though." 

"Where?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Probably just in passing," Sam put the picture down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are the demons even after her?" Dean asked with concern. "I mean she looks like a good girl and she wouldn't make a deal with a demon. Why go after her?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Bobby said as he grabbed a piece of paper off of the desk. "I've asked around for people to question demons and only a few have answered."

"Well what did they say?" Dean asked as he tapped Sam who got up and walked into the kitchen.

"It's not pretty Dean," Bobby said with a pause and looked at Dean.

"Nothing I can't handle Bobby," Said Dean with eyes that were cold.

"Well the first answer we got was 'Because the little bitch looks tasty for a virgin.'," Bobby paused again as Sam walked into the room holding two beers giving Dean one and keeping one for himself. Dean popped off the cap quickly and took a swig from the bottle and nodded at Bobby to continue. "Umm the second answer was 'She messed with someone who she shouldn't of'... The third was a little more clear 'Crowley ordered us to. I guess she forgot to take his money after she sucked his c-"

"OK! I got it!," Dean yelled before Bobby could finish. Dean took another swig from the bottle. "So Crowley is after her."

"It seems like it," Bobby said. Sams popped the top off of his beer and started to drink it and the shower turned off. The three boys all looked at each other.

"Shit! We forgot to give him some clothes," Dean said as he got up from the couch and exited out of the living area.

"So what are we going to do about him," Bobby said as he pointing up towards the roof.

"We ask him why he has Holy water," Sam said. Dean came back into the room with clothes in his arm.

"So who's going to go give him his clothes?" Dean asked.

"Not it!" Said Dean and Sam at the same time. Bobby grunted and took the clothes from Dean.

 

 

-

 

 

You hopped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. _Damn. That was one good shower._ You dried off your body and placed the towel on your head and let some of it fall to your shoulders. You looked at yourself in the mirror.  _Holy shit._ You looked like hell. You had great big bags under your eyes and your cheeks were slightly dented in. Your ribs showed through your skin and you were really shaky.  _This was not good._ You needed to get your strength back before you could be on your own again. You put your panties back on and you placed the vest on and started to hook it up in the back. You hooked the last hook when Bobby opened the door.

"Here's thoughs clo-" Bobby's eyes widened when he saw you.  _Shit!_ You grabbed Bobby by the shirt and pulled him into the bathroom slamming the door behind him and shoving him up against it. You grabbed one of your knifes off of the counter and placed it against his neck.

"You can't tell anyone I'm a girl," you growled between your teeth. "Understand?"

"Yeah I understand," Bobby said after a minute. "Damn your fast." You let Bobby go and placed the knife down.

"You can't tell anyone," You begged him

"I won't," He said with a small smile. "But you have to tell me who you really are and why your dressed as a boy."

"I will," you replied hesitantly. "Once Sam and Dean are gone."

"Deal," Bobby said as he placed the close on the counter next to your knifes then he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. _Fuck._ You looked at the clothes he put down and you picked them up and got dressed. 

 

 

-

 

 

You walked slowly down the stairs. You didn't know if you should run or stay. Bobby knew you were a girl but, he promised not to tell Dean and Sam. It was weird. You felt comfortable with them, like they were old friends. You walked into the living area were Sam and Dean sat on the couch. Sam had a stake in his hand and he looking at you as you walked into the room.  _The hell._ Dean had a big black bag next to him.

"Sit down R," said Sam who put the stake down. You looked at Bobby with concerned eyes and he nodded his head towards a wooden chair that was placed a cross from Dean. You walked lightly over to the chair and sat down on the edge of the seat.  _Be ready for anything._ You looked Dean hard in the eyes. His green eyes looked back at you with the same solidness.  _Dam._ You've always had a thing for boys with green eyes.

"What are you running from R," asked Dean who didn't brake eye contact. A shiver raced down your spine.

"What do you mean?" you answered back tying to hide the fact that you were internally freaking the hell out. _Fuck._

"Cut the bull shit," Dean said as he reached into the bag. He pulled out your fathers flask.  _How in the hell-_ "Sammy over here found this in your jacket," Dean nodded a head towards Sam.

"We just want to help you," said Sam puppy dog like.  _He's good._  

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," You said in the most manly voice you.

"Try me," said Dean with the cutest half smile you have ever seen. You felt your face start to heat up.  _Shit. Old men. Wrinkly jogging old men._  You gagged at your own thought.

"Demons," You said bluntly. You watched their faces waiting for them to start laughing. They didn't.

"Why are demons after you?" asked Sam. You shifted uncomfortably. This is touching to close to who you really are.

"Why does it matter to you,"  You snapped at him. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"So your a hunter then?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," You said narrowing your eyes at Dean.

"Good. We need all the help we can get," Dean said. You looked questioningly at both Sam and Dean.

"There's this girl," Sam said and handed you a picture of yourself. You got up from the chair with the picture and turned your backs towards Sam and Dean. _Holy shit._ _What if they could tell its me?_ "And demons are after her. Have you seen her?" _Really? Dam I'm a good disguised._

"Where's the last place she was seen?" You asked in your manliest voice.

"It was at her father's funeral," Dean said solemnly. You tensed up and walked over to Bobby's desk and placed the picture down.

"Why do you need my help?" You asked.

"Well we have a lead on a demon right know. If you would like we could get you back in shape, make you a man," Dean said with a laugh. You turned around with a smile on your face. Dean turned his head away and Sam got up.

"Well lets make some food," Sam said with a clap of the hands. _Oh god._

 

 

-

 

 

After about two hours of arguing and flour being tossed around you had a meal fit for a king. That scared you. It was too much food you were going to be sick. You smiled weakly at Dean who was covered in flour and had some Barbecue Q smeared on his face. Boy was he hot.

"Well eat up R," He said gruffly. You only eat a small bit of food before you looked at Dean with glazed eyes.

"Um. I can't eat that much or I might get sick," You looked at the huge pile of food. "See if you stuff too much food in something that's empty it could cause the thing to burst," You stood up from the table and walked over towards him. "Thank you Dean, it means a lot to me that you would do this for me," You said with a smile. Deans cheek turned a light shade of pink and he rubbed the back of his head. Your face started to burn up so you turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen. You stopped between the archway that lead into the living area "By the way your a good cook for a guy," You said before walking into the living area.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Dean yelled after you.

 

 

-

 

 

You stayed at Bobby's place for about three months until you got all your strength back. Your bags under your eyes had disappeared and your bones were now filled in with needed fat. Plus the Winchesters had been training you physically. You were a little rusty after being a skeleton for far to long but those boys got you back in shape in no time at all. Sam taught you had to do research properly. You couldn't just glimpse through one book but, you had to be sure. Read it all the way through, look things up and you actually learned a couple things from him. Dean on the other hand taught you how to take care of your self in a battle. He wrestled with you, he threw knifes at you, hell he even broke your nose a couple of times and you fell in love with Dean. You didn't want to admit it but you had. They way his green eyes lit up when you landed your first punch on him or the way he half smiled at you when he saw how good of a shot you were. He always liked to cook for you too. What girl doesn't want a man who can cook? Plus he wasn't bad on the eyes either. You on the other hand. You kept your hair short and never reviled that you were a girl. _which sucked at times._  They never noticed either. Maybe once and a while they thought something was up but, you just told them you were just tired. Your vest had grown a little small so you talked to Bobby about getting you a new one. He agreed and headed off. You never did tell Bobby who you really are. Even though he pestered you constantly about it. You couldn't tell him though. Sam and Dean stayed with you the whole three months. Making sure you ate and were doing your exercises. Being around Dean was fine by you, the only bad part was that he thought you were a guy so you couldn't hit on him.  _That sucked_. Soon enough you had grown costume to being a guy. Well, more like pretending you were a guy.

You laid on the couch in the living area with a big smile on you face looking up at the ceiling. You were thinking of Dean and what he might do if he found out if you were a girl. Would he like you? Would he hate you? Feelings sucked and that's what you knew. You always hid your feeling from everyone even yourself.

"Well that's a smile that could make a demon weak," Dean said. You glanced to the side to see him standing there.

"Oh really?" you asked as you sat up. Dean had a smile spread a cross his face. "So what's up Dean-o?"

"Well Sammy thinks your ready for a hunt," Dean said as his smile disappeared. "So are you?" 

You hopped up from the couch. "I sure am," Your smile still plastered on your face. "Dean I've been locked inside the junk yard for three months. I want to go on a hunt," you said as you practically hopped around Dean.

"Well aren't you just happier then a girl with a new pair of shoes," Dean laughed. You stopped mid bounce and acted manlier.  

"You know I could use some real field work," you said as you walked over towards the desk. "I'm tired of researching," You moaned as you pushed a couple of books around. Dean smiled.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg," He said as he ran towards the door.

"Cheater!" you yelled after him and chased him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. After math.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful hunt with only few bruises and scratches you make it home to Bobby's place. Somethings wrong when you notice the devil trap at the door is broken.

You make it to Bobby's place after your first hunt with the Winchesters. Boy was it good. You hopped out of the car and Dean tossed you a beer. You caught it and popped it open. Deans smile widened as you chugged the beer down. Sam then gave Dean a glance and ran out of the garage.

"Dam boy, good hunter and can handle your alcohol," Dean said as he walked around the car towards you. You crushed the beer can and threw the can and it made it into the trash can.

"Ten points," you yelled. Dean laughed as he patted you on the back. Everything was good well, it seemed good. I mean you might of found the love of your life inside this jackass. This hot jackass. You smiled at yourself. You wanted it too stay good but, it never does.

"Dean!" yelled Sam as he ran back into the garage. His puppy dog eyes were full of terror as he panted and looked at Dean.

"Bobby," Dean whispered as he jogged out of the garage. You followed after Dean and Sam was right behind you. You made it to the porch and noticed that the devils trap under the mat had been broken. Dean took out the demon blade and walked into the house with cation.

"Bobby!" He yelled as he made his way up stairs. You pulled out your gun and held it with your dominate hand and with the other you pulled out your holy water. You walked down the little hallway and into the living area. Bobby's desk was pushed up against the wall and the papers and books were scattered all over the ground. You clenched onto the gun tightly. Sam walked pass you and into the basement. 

"Bobby!" You heard Sams voice echo. You walked closer to the desk and noticed a body. Your finger rested on the trigger and you pushed the desk away from the wall. Under the desk laid a boy in his mid twenty's it seemed. You bent down next to him and noticed a small pile of sulfur. You stood up fast. _Demons._ _How in the hell did they find me?_ Your hands began to shake. Bobby could be dead because of you. 

"R! Dean!" Sam called from the basement. "Bobby's in the bunker!" You heard Dean stomp all the way down stairs and he passed the living area and flew down stairs to the basement.  _Bunker?_  You followed after Dean but not as fast. You made your way down the creaky wooden stairs to the basement. Were it was dark and damp. There was broken devils trap at the bottom of the stairs and puddles of water. Probably holy water. You looked around and noticed Iron weapons hanging around every were and a big bunker door that was rusted. Sam and Dean stood in front of it with relived looks on their faces. Dean knocked on the door with the back of his gun. He knocked with a code. You couldn't tell if it was just random knocks or if it was a song but it didn't matter. The door opened reviling a tired Bobby.

"Took you about damn time," Bobby grumbled. It took every fiber in your body not to run up and hug the old bastard.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he patted Bobby on the back. Bobby stumbled out of the bunker.

"Well girl scouts came to sell me cookies," Bobby said sarcastically. Sam gave Bobby the bitchface and Bobby sighed. "A hell ton of demons just showed up and started to rampage on my god damn property." You were only a few feet away from the stairs.  _Shit._

"Do you have any idea why they would do that?" Sam asked.

"Well, they keep on asking where is she," Bobby gave you a look which Sam and Dean noticed. You stood stiffly and stepped towards the stairs. This was your fault. Sam and Dean looked at you. "Girl your times up. Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked.

"Well that's a good-" You dropped your gun and holy water and bolted up stairs.  _God dammit._  Right as you thought you had gotten away. 

"R!" Dean called after you. He stomped up the stairs after you and grabbed the back of your pants leg causing you to fall face first. You turned around and looked into Deans eyes which were filled with joy and sadness. 

"Let me go!" you said in your normal voice. Dean almost looked shocked to hear your voice. "I'm sorry Dean," you said truthfully before you kicked Dean in the face. He let your pants leg go and you hopped up and ran out into the little hallway.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled up at you. You went to go slam the basement door when you saw Sam charging at you like a big moose. You bolted into the living room and headed for the kitchen door when the boy stepped out from behind the wall.

"Fuck!" you yelled as the boy's eyes turned black and he grabbed you. You fought back with punched and kicks but he was to powerful. He grabbed you by the front of your shirt and flipped you around so your back was pressed up against him. He placed one of the kitchen knifes against your neck and you froze. You placed both your hands onto his arm which held you against him. You look back at his face. He had a devilish smile on and his eyes were black as night. Sam stumbled into the living area and threw his gun up and the demon which had you pinned to him with a knife.

"Put the gun down or i'll slit the girls throat," said the demon and he pressed the knife against your throat. Sam tossed his gun to the side then put his hands up. Dean then walked into the living area holding his nose. He froze when he saw you. His green eyes harden with hate as he stepped further inside the living area. "Hold it right there Dean Winchester," The demon growled. Dean stopped on the left hand side of Sam. The demon pushed you into the living area still holding the knife to your neck. You laughed and the demons gripped tighter onto you.

"You can't kill me," You said with a grin on your face. The demon cut your throat a little bit sending a small trickle of blood down your throat. You clenched your teeth and noticed Deans knuckles turn white. 

"What makes you think I can't kill you stupid girl?" The demon asked.

"Well besides the fact that Crowley wants me alive," You paused and the demon glared at you with his black eyes. 

"Crowley never said anything about keeping you whole," The demon grinned. You grabbed onto his arm that crossed your chest and swallowed. You felt the blade press against your throat and blood slowly drip down your neck. You looked at Dean with sad eyes.

"We will get you out of this R," Dean said. His eyes glanced behind you and you looked at him questionably. 

"Take this you blacked eyed ass," Bobby said as He poured a bucket full of holy water on the demon. The demon screeched and dropped the knife you ran towards Dean and then stopped. You looked at the ground and noticed the demon was standing in a broken devils trap. You glanced around nervously and noticed a red marker on the ground. You leaped for it and rolled back over to the devils trap and connected the lines. The demon went to lunge at you but hit an invisible wall. You jumped back and hit Deans leg. You panted frantically and grabbed at your chest. The demon was spitting and swearing at you but you couldn't hear over the sound of your own heart beating. Dean grabbed you by your shoulders and his lips moved but sound didn't reach your ears. Every thing started to slip away, the last thing you saw was Deans green eyes fill with worry.

 

 

-

 

 

You took a big breath in and wow you could actually breath almost like you didn't have your vest on.  _Fuck!_ You sat up in bed and grabbed you chest.  _Wheres my vest?!_ You looked around the room frantically and noticed it was the same room you had been staying in at Bobby's. You got out of bed and collapsed under your own weight. Your knees hit the ground with a loud thud. Your door flew open and Dean stood there. He ran over towards you and went to go help you up but, you slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help," you growled. Deans clenched is hand into a ball.

"Oh! So you didn't need my help when that demon had a knife to your neck!" Dean yelled. He stood up his knuckles white and punch a hole in the wall and stomped out of the room. You have never seen Dean do that. He was always so kind and nice to you.  _Oh god. Could he?_ Bobby wandered in and looked at you sitting on the floor. You glanced up at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Deans just on his period," Bobby said with a smile. You laughed then got up. You wobbled around but Bobby caught you by your elbow "Whoa there girl. Gotta' be careful now. That demons bladed was soaked in poison," You eyes grew wide.

"How long have I been out?!" You asked as you tried to stand on your own. You almost feel over again.  _Well that's not going to happen._ You held onto Bobby's arm.

"Well," Bobby paused and started to count. "I would say about. I don't know. three, maybe four weeks," You choked.  _Three maybe four!? How in the hell was I still alive?!_   "You woke up every now and then but you were so god dam gone you talked gibberish," Bobby said as he lead you out of the room.  _How the hell did I go to the bathroom?_ "When you did wake up we feed you and bathed you," Bobby paused and you stood still not willing to move.

"You BATHED me!?" You yelled. "What in the HELL!" your hands tightened into a balls of rage.

"Well of course we did!" Bobby yelled back. "If we hadn't you would of woke up in your own fluids!" Your face turned five different shades of red.

"Oh! Well! Isn't that just great!?" You yelled. You tried to stomp off but ended up falling against the wall and sliding down towards the floor. "Fuck!" you kicked your legs around. Bobby bent down next to you and looked at you with concern.

"We were all really worried about you," Bobby's voice cracked a little and he placed a hand on your shoulder. "Dean took it the hardest," Bobby said almost in a whisper. "We feed you, bathed you and made sure you didn't die," Bobby's eyes glossed over.

"Thanks," you said in a whisper. "I owe you guys big," you and Bobby sat in silence. "I guess this would be a great time to tell you and the boys about who I really am," You gave Bobby a soft worried smile. His face lite up as you helped you up. Bobby helped you down the stairs and down the little hall and into the living area. It was all back to normal. The desk was in its original place and the books and paper were no longer scattered all over. Sam sat on the couch and he looked up at you with joy. 

"I'm glad to see that your alive R. Well not R but whatever your name is," Sam said with curiosity in his voice. You smiled weakly and looked around for Dean. He wasn't there.

"My name is (y/n) Greenriver," You said as Bobby put you on a chair. Bobby walked off into the kitchen leaving you and Sam alone. Sam looked you up and down. You twitched in your seat. You weren't wearing a bra and all you had on was a big t-shirt and some jeans. Bobby walked back in with a sandwich and he handed it to you. You took it and took a huge bite of it. 

"Sam go get your brother so we all can hear her story," Bobby said to Sam. Sam got up and walked out of the living area. "I new you had to be Greenriver," Bobby said to you as he sat on his desk. You mouth was too full of sandwich to comment back. Sam walked in first and Dean walked in after with his hand bandaged. You felt bad. You looked down at your plate and noticed that it was already empty. _I need to stop starving to death._ "All right sense we are all here. Why don't you tell us your story." You swallowed the last of your sandwich and looked at Bobby with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm can I get I drink first?" You asked. Dean got up and walked into the kitchen. Bobby shifted against his desk and Sam got comfortable in his spot. Dean came back with a glass full of water. You reached for it and flinched when he shoved it into your hand. You took a big gulp and placed the water down next to you. You mulled over what you were going to say. Where were you going to start?  

"So are you going to start anytime soon? Or is this just a waste of my time?" Dean asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" You snapped back.

"What the hell is wrong with me!? What the hell is wrong with you? You lied to us!" Dean said as he stood up.

"I had too! And it's not like I lied about who I was! I only lied about my gender and name! Rather than that I'm the same person Dean!" You yelled up at him. You would also stand up but you would just fall over.

"How about you two love birds finish your quarrel after we hear your story (y/n)," Bobby said. You blushed a little and Dean sat back down. You were going to start at the beginning. They day your father died.

 

 

 


	4. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After holding back tears, now the Winchesters and Bobby singer know who you really are and what you've done to get Crowley on your ass.

After hours of spilling your guts out and holding tears, your story was told and you were done and wanted to sleep. It was six o'clock at night but you did not give a shit. Bobby helped you upstairs and laid you down in your bed. Bobby didn't have any kids but he sure did act like a father.

"Um, Bobby?" You rolled over to face him as he was about to walk out of the bedroom.

"What is is?" Bobby asked as he stood in the door way with his hand on the light switch.

"Well, um, you wouldn't have a bra laying around any where would you?" You asked shyly. _Stupid._ Bobby's cheeks turned red and he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, no sorry dear," Bobby stopped and looked at you. "But if you want we could go shopping for one?" Your face turned bright red as you pulled the covers up to cover your face. "If that's too awkward for you I could always just give you the money." Bobby said sheepishly. Your smile grew wide under the covers.

"That would be great. Thanks," you said as you rolled over and closed your eyes.

"Sleep well," Bobby mumbled as he turned off the light and closed the door. This was the beginning of your new life and you loved it.

 

 

-

 

 

There was a slight knock on your door. You rolled over rubbing your eyes and looked at the clock that sat next to your bed eleven o'clock.

"Come in," You mumbled as you yawned. The door flew open waking you all of the way up. You sat up in bed and looked at the open door and saw an angry Dean standing there glaring at you.

"Get up sunshine," He yelled "We aren't going to wait around all day for you sleeping beauty," He said with a smile. A sneaky smirk spread across your face.

"Oh! So you think i'm beautiful," you said and pretended to flip hair back that you didn't have "I'm flattered," Deans face turned five shades of red before marching out of the room. You laughed and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. Sam walked in holding some clothes with a wide smile on his face.

"What did you do to him?" He asked you. You laughed and then shrugged your shoulders. Sam laughed and looked at you "So in thirty minuets we are leaving to go shopping."

"We?" You questioned.

"Yeah me, you and Dean," Sam said as he put the clothes down next to you on the bed. "Dean said that he didn't want you by yourself just in case something happened to you." Your cheeks started to heat up. _Fuck._  

"Well hes stupid. I can take care of myself," you grumbled. Sam smiled and then left the room closing the door behind him. You stood up and wobbled a little bit. You balanced yourself out and got dressed into the clothes Sam had given you. The jeans fit you fine but the shirt was big enough to hid the fact that you weren't wearing a  bra. You walked towards the door when your right knee gave out you fell forward but caught yourself with the door.  _I guess I still have some poison left in me._ You opened the door to find Bobby leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Mornin'," Bobby said with a little wave. "How's the walking."

"A little rusty," You said with a smile, "But, I feel fine."

"That's good," Bobby said as he shifted against the was and gestured for you to go first. Your smile widened as you curtsied and pulled out the shirt pretending it was a dress. You walked down the hall with Bobby laughing in the background. You made it to the living area where Sam and Dean stood looking at a guy with black hair and in a trench coat. Bobby pulled you back and death glared the man.

"What the hell is Castiel doing here?" Bobby said with fire in his words.  _Castiel?_  "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to do this," Bobby yelled.

"Yeah, but plans change," Dean growled back.

"What happened to make them change?" Bobby said through clenched teeth.

"Sixteen," Said the man in the trench coat who's name might be Castiel "Sixteen hunters dead," Silence filled the air as your heart started to ache.  _Sixteen dead. Because of me._ "Bobby this is the-" 

Bobby cut off Castiel "No Cas. Just don't. I will not put her life on the line," Bobby puffed out his chest and stepped in between you and Castiel. "We had already decided that we weren't going to do this!" 

"Do what!?" You asked. They all looked at you, "If this has something to do with me then let me deiced," You yelled. Sam stepped forward and looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

"We need to find out were Crowley is hiding," He paused and his voice lowered, "And the best way to do that is if we let every monster and demon know that your alive," Sam swallowed. "We need you as bait so if-"

You cut him off, "So if a demon stupid enough takes me straight to Crowley you guys can follow us," They all looked at you surprised. "I've thought about doing this before but I didn't have anyone I could trust." You looked at Dean and noticed that his once bright green eyes were now dull and emotionless his hands were clenched into fists with burning white knuckles. 

"You don't have to do this (y/n)," Bobby said with sorrow in the back of his throat. You looked around the room. Sam had his head down with his puppy dog eyes drilling holes into the floor, Dean was looking at your feet with dull eyes that and a hint of sadness and worry in them. Castiel stood there with a solemn face that showed no emotion and Bobby was starring at you with eyes full of concern and worry like a father would.

"I'll do it," You said after a couple of minuets of silence. Deans dull eyes then filled with hate as you watched his face turn in disappointment. "But I have terms," you said as you placed your hands on your hips. You looked at Castiel. "Who in the hell are you?"

"Castiel" He said in a deep voice. Your eye narrowed at him.

"First of all. You two," You said as you pointed at both Sam and Dean. "You two have to stay alive. If one of you die the deal is off," You paused and looked in to Deans eyes which started to soften when they looked back into yours "Understand?" Sam looked at you and smiled slightly. "Good," you turned to face Bobby straight on. "And you have to call me every once and awhile to check up on me, understand?" You said with a small smile. Bobby's lips twitched into a sad smile. "last  order of business," You said as you turned towards all of they boys. "We get to go shopping for clothes," You said as you turned around to walk out of the living area.

"Wait. Is that all?" Dean asked as he stepped to go follow you. You stopped and put a finger on your lips.

"Oh!" You brought the finger away and up into the air. "You," Your finger came down to point at Castiel, "I don't like you. You are not allowed to come shopping with us," You put your hand on you hip and looked at Sam and Dean. "We should better get going. I take like five hours to shop." Sam and Dean grabbed their jackets and followed you out of the living area leaving Bobby and Castiel alone together.

 

 

-

 

 

We had to drive two towns over to get to the nearest mall. It was two o'clock by the time you got to the mall. You jumped out of the impala with excitement and you looked at the mall with amazement. It had been years sense you went shopping for women's clothing and you were excited. You jogged eagerly to the front door of the mall, Dean moaned and dragged himself after you. Sam shook his head and followed behind Dean. You stepped foot into the mall and a big cold wave of air blew over your face. It smelled like new shoes. You didn't know were to start or what to buy first, so you ended up just wondering around looking at all the stores with a grumpy Dean following you around adding snarky comments when needed and making mall jokes. Some where along the way you had lost Sam and guess that he was probably in Barnes and Nobles. While Dean stood outside the dressing rooms and holding arm full of clothing. It was five o'clock when you decided that it was time for a brake and some mall food. Both your arms were full of bags which were full of clothes and a couple of pairs of shoes Deans arms on the other hand and boxes and bags full of clothes and underwear. Dean took the bags and boxes to a table as you waited in one of the lines at a small burger place which was set up in the food court. You ordered for Dean which consisted of a double bacon cheese burger with extra onions and some chili cheese fries. You got a walnut salad for Sam for when you find him and for your self you got your favorite type of food. You walked back to the table were Dean sat checking out girls as they walked by. You rolled your eyes and placed his burger in front of him and watched as his face lit up then you sat down across from him and started to eat your food. A guy with slick black hair walked up to you and Dean who's face was stuffed with food.

"Excuse me," The guy said. "I don't mean to bother your date but I was wondering if I could take a picture of you two?" Dean almost choked on whatever combination he had in his mouth and I laughed. The guy looked worrying at us as he held a camera close to his chest. You looked at the guy and smiled.

"Sure we would love a picture," You said happily and grabbed Deans hand. Dean gave you a 'What the hell' look. The guy posed you and Dean in front of a wall and told you to smile. You smiled brightly and Dean smiled with lips closed and chipmunk cheeks. The guy smiled shyly at Dean as his smile faded and he marched back over towards the table you were siting at.

"Sorry if I bothered you two," The guy said handing you the picture. "Its just I've never seen a guy look at a girl the way he looks at you," your face turned bright red and you looked down at the picture of you two and noticed that Dean smiled even though his body language said that he hated it. The guy saw your reaction and asked "Are you guys dating?" You scratched your head.

"Well no we are more like friends," You said nervously. The guy nudged you.

"Well this could always be your first date," The guy walked away and you returned to the table and showed Dean the picture who laughed at the fact that he looked like a chipmunk. A couple of minutes later Sam found you guys with bags full of books.

"You didn't even get one single dirty book," Dean complained.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not every thing you read has to be a dirty book Dean." You laughed at the brothers and loaded the impala up with all of your new clothes. This was a start to a great adventure. 


	5. Is this a killing spree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Winchesters are putting the plan in motion as you travel around letting every monster and demon know your alive.

It had been one week sense you and the Winchesters decided to go on a killing spree and by killing spree I meant your job as a hunter. You had hunted down every demon and told them to send Crowley a message and during your free time you and the guys hunted down other monsters. Clearing five towns in the span of two days. Monsters and things that went bump in the night already feared the Winchesters but now they feared you. You would gut multiple demons until you felt satisfied. You'd rip heads off of vampires just because you were showing off to Dean. By this time you had come to terms with liking Dean while Dean on the other hands still slept with any girl he pleased. It didn't brother you like it should have. You wanted Dean all to yourself. The thought of another girl touching him made you want to rip her throat out through her ass but, in the morning when Dean showed up at the hotel with a bright smile. You just couldn't get mad at him. The first couple of times of course you were pissed you didn't tell Dean or even showed it. Well not to the guys. You usually took it out on the monster you were hunting during that time. Anyway this was who Dean was. There was no changing that.

 

 

-

 

A month later it was just you and Dean on a hunt while Sam was at Bobby's helping him with something. You and Dean got word from other hunters that said there was a group of demons that had started to hone in on a small "haunted house" in Alabama. It has never been just you and Dean. This was new and exciting maybe this is when you could get closer to Dean. You and Dean drove until it was too dark and you stopped off at some crusty old hotel. You still had two days to get to Alabama and who knows how long you will stay in Alabama for. This was definitely  going to be a great time to get closer to Dean. The moment the impala stopped moving you jumped out of the car and stretched. Your legs wobbled a little bit from your weight but you had been siting in that car all day. Dean laughed at you as you jumped around in little circles.

"What?" you asked.

"For someone who loves going to new places it funny to see you get restless from being in a car for one day," He replied back as he popped the trunk and grabbed your and his bag.

"I hate car rides," You said as you grabbed your bag from him.

"How can you hate car rides?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"I grew up living in cars," you complained, "Plus I've never been on a plane before," You hauled your bag onto your shoulder "It sounds fun," Dean shivered and eyed you as he walked towards the hotel.

"I will never ride in a plane," He stated, you followed after him.

"Why is that?" you asked as you ran and stood in front of him.

"planes are sketchy as hell," he said as he swerved around you and headed towards the front office of the hotel.

"Is Dean Winchester scared of planes?" You yelled at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled back as he disappeared into the front office. You smiled at yourself. Now at least you have some sort of dirt on him. You ran to catch up to him and he stood in line. There were only two people ahead of him. You ran up behind him and snickered. He turned around and glared at you. You smiled and swung around to his side. You had a small conversation about how ACDC is the best god dam band on the planet. You made it to the front of the line and the old hag like lady looked at you and Dean.

"Honey moon suit?" She said coughing a lung out. Your face turned bright red and Dean saw this. A devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Sure why not," he said with the grin. You glared at him with your face red, you punched him in the arm and smiled at the lady.

"He's only kidding," you said with a glare at him. He burst out laughing. "We want one room with two twin beds," you said urgently. The lady handed you a key and told you that your room was on the top. Dean was laughing so had that he whipped tears away. You said thank you to the lady and stomped out of the front office and went in search of your room. Dean followed lazily behind laughing.  You found the room and locked Dean out. He pounded on the door laughing.

"What's wrong (y/n)," he said with a snicker "It was just a joke," You looked through the peephole and saw that he had a big grin. You blushed at the fact that you were getting so worked up. You opened the door and jumped onto the bed face first so he couldn't see your face. "Aww, come on (y/n) it was just a joke don't get so worked up," He sat on your bed and laid next to you. You looked at him with your cheeks flushed. He was laying in a seducing pose.

"Get the fuck out of my bed," You yelled as you jumped up. Deans smile got wider and he lifted up his shirt.

"Oh, does this bother you?" he asked seductively.

"Yes!" you yelled, "Can you stop?" You went to go hop in the next bed when Deans shirt flew across the room and onto the bed. You flipped around and he was rubbing his abs.

"Isn't it hot in here?" Dean laughed. Your face was like a neon sign you threw your hands up and stomped out. You could here Dean laughing from down in the parking lot. You walked away from the hotel in search for a bar.  _Dam you Dean Winchester._ You felt your face and it was radiating heat. You were gone for maybe an hour before you gave up your search for a bar. You returned to the hotel to find Dean with his shirt on, laying in bed watching Dr. Sexy. You rolled your eyes as you closed the hotel room door and made your way to your bed. Dean got a sly grin on his face.

"You were gone long?" he questioned. He raised one eye brow and looked at you with a half smile. _Stop being cute you idiot._  

"Mmhm," You hummed. You dug through your bag and pulled out pj's. You made your way to the bathroom and closed the door behind you and locked it. You put your back up against the door and slid down. _What the hell is happening to me?_ You usually could hold in your feelings towards Dean unless you were on your period. Your eyes widened with horror as you jumped up and checked yourself. You groaned and threw those panties away and grabbed the tampons you had hidden from your bag and got dressed in your pj's. You looked at yourself in the mirror and noticed how your hair had grown a couple of inches. You pulled down a little chunk of your hair and it almost reached your eye brows. You walked out of the bathroom and Dean was under his blankets still watching Dr. Sexy. You walked passed him and hopped into your own bed. You curled up into a ball and closed your eyes. _This should be interesting._ You heard Deans bed squeak and the shuffle of his feet.

"Can I lay with you?" he asked with a snicker, "I'm so lonely," he whined.

"I swear to fucking god Dean," You said as you uncurled and sat up pulled your knife out from under your pillow. "If you try to get in bed with me I'll make sure you don't have any balls," you growled. Dean threw his hands up like he was surrendering and he hopped back into his bed.

"Calm down there Rambo," he said jokingly "Just trying to play around," 

"Bite me," you said before sticking your knife back under your pillow and laying down for the night.

"So you like it kinky?" Dean asked as he burst out laughing. Your cheeks warmed up and you ignored him closing your eye tightly. This, this was the boy you were in love with.  _Fuck._ _  
_

 

 

-

 

 

The next couple of days on the road were not good. Ever sense that night he keep bugging you about it.

"You like me," he would say jokingly.

"You want my body," he would say with a snicker as he lifted his shirt up slightly.

"I bet when your alone you sing," Dean would then clear out his throat and mimic your voice "(y/n) and Dean sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," he would die of laughter before he could even finish the song. You hated it but loved it so much.

"Shut the fuck up Winchester," You would snap back which just egged him on more.

When Bobby called to check up on you two you would say to Bobby,"Make him stop!" Bobby then would laugh.

"What do I look like too you?" he would pause waiting for an answer that he wasn't going to get "A babysitter?" he would say. You would roll your eyes even though he couldn't see. Dean loved teasing you and poking every single button you had. It pissed you off like a lot, but hey, its adorable.

 

 

-

 

 

You made it to Alabama and hit the first hotel you had seen and stayed the night. The next morning you and Dean started your search through town to for the "haunted house". You went to museums in search for the oldest house and that was a bust. The oldest house they had been torn down for being "dangerous". You tried the tourist hot spot but, nothing about a "haunted house".

"Are you sure he didn't just set us up Dean?" You asked as you made it back to the hotel. Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"He's not that kind of guy," he said but, you gave Dean a doubtful look. "Look (y/n) I've haunted with this guy before he wouldn't do something like this to us."

"Unless he had too," You mumbled. Deans eyes widened in terror.

"Shit!" He yelled. He ran across the hotel room and dug through his bag and pulled out a cell phone. He punched some keys and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Dean said questionably. There was a pause and a relived look spread across his face. Dean smiled at you and headed for the bathroom. You then nodded and hopped onto your bed and flipped the T.V. on. Dean was in the bathroom for probably twenty minuets before he came out with a sold face. You raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at you with dead eyes. 

"Dean?" You said worried as you sat up in bed.

"He's in trouble," He said solemnly.

"Where? Who? Is it Crowley?" you asked as you got out of bed.

"The where is the old farm at the end of town. The who is probably one of Crowley's minion's," Dean looked at you as he face softened. Your eyes saddened and you just wanted to vomit. You've put another live in danger for your stupid decision. Dean shifted awkwardly and put a hand on your shoulder and you look him in his green eyes and felt better. Butterfly's in your stomach calmed your feeling of vomiting. "It's going to be fine (y/n)," Dean brought his hand up to your chin and tipped it up. Your face flushed with red, "We will go there, kill demons, get Huge and get our asses out of there," Dean smiled and winked at you then let go of your chin. You turned around and hid your reding face from Dean.

"Sounds like you always have a plan," you said sadly at Dean. He shrugged and hopped into his bed.

"Eh. I just make it up as I go along," He replied. You turned around to see him smiling. You shook your head and got ready for bed. "Tomorrow early in the morning we will check out the place and go in for an attack later that day," Dean said as he turned off the light. 

"You make it sound like your in some sort of guild leader," you said with a chuckle. Dean groaned at you and laid down.

 

 

-

 

 

Dean woke you up at six o'clock in the morning. You looked at him with sleepy eyes. His face was dark and chiseled like he was ready for whatever horror might of come to his friend. You sat up and rubbed your eyes.

"Any day now princess," Dean said with inpatients. You looked at Dean up and down. He was ready to go, he was ready for the worst. You, on the other hand. You hopped out of bed and got ready as quickly as possible. By 6:30 you and Dean were in the impala and heading towards the farm house. By seven you made it to the farm dirt road that lead to the farm. Dean parked the impala in a group of trees to hide it from whatever creature is lurking around. Dean got out of the impala and popped the trunk, you followed after him. He handed you your favorite machete and gave you a pistol that had silver bullets. You reached into the trunk and pulled out your flask that had holy water in it. You also grabbed a stake and put some salt in your pockets. Dean gave you a look and you nodded your head. He closed the trunk and kept his hand on his gun as you and him made your way through the forest to the old farm house. You crept through the forest like hungry animals hunting their pray. After about ten minuets of walking you saw a opening in the trees. You and Dean stalked the opening slowly creeping up on it. You and Dean ducked behind one tree and watched the farm house. It was still a few hundred feet away. Dean pulled out a pair of binoculars from his jacket.  _Where in the hell did he get those?_ Dean looked through them and at the farm house. His face twisted with confusion and then he pulled away with hate. He handed you the binoculars and he looked back into the forest. You looked at the farm house and didn't see anything moving. You looked around the whole place and nothing was there.

"Dean-,"

"Keep looking," Dean said cutting you off. You watched the upstairs windows and front door of the house for a minuet. Until you notice something happening in the living room window. You focused your attention to the window and watched as full grown women got up from the floor with blood smeared across her mouth.  _Vampires._ The lady had a devilish smile on her face as two full grown men stood up besides her. You looked around the house more and noticed there was five vampires hanging around.  _Must be a nest._ You watched the house for a couple of more minuets before Dean pried the binoculars away from you.

"Vampires," you whispered.

"Yup," Dean said as he stood up. You followed slowly after him.

"It's a nest," you said as you glanced back at the farm house. "Couldn't pin point how many there was but," you paused and looked back at Dean, scanning his face "I would have to say there is over a dozen of them there," Deans green eyes met yours. There was a slight glimmer of light in them before he clenched his jaw and headed back to the impala. You dragged yourself after him. You felt horrible it was your fault that his buddy got caught. All you know is that his buddy could be dead and that's on you. You made it back to the impala in silence. You drove in the silence until you got back to the hotel. 

"We will start heading there around five," Dean said after the long dragged out silence. You nodded your head in agreement. You spent the rest of your day sharping your machete. Dean left to go get some dead mans blood. Leaving you by yourself in the hotel room. You ended up sharping his machete for him too. You were practicing on your swing when Dean came back with dirt on his boots and two and a half bags full of dead mans blood.

"Where in the hell do you find that much dead mans blood?" you asked as you put your machete down.

"This isn't my first run in with Vamps," Dean said as he placed the bags on the table. You looked at him stunned. He raised an brow "Is this your first?"

"Yes," You said with confidence, "My father never let me never Vamps," You said as you sat down.

"Well then, I guess ill have to be the one to teach you then," Dean said with a smirk. He pulled out some syringes and set them on the table. "Now class is about to began," you rolled your eyes and Dean sat down across from you giving you your lesson about Vampires. It was about 4:30ish before Dean was done with his lecture. You packed up the impala with your bags and your machete's that were now covered with dead mans blood. Dean had given you three syringes and given you instructions on how to use them.

"Only use them if you really have too," he said with a strong tone "Rather then that save them for last so we can squeeze some answers out of those bastards," the plan was to kill all of them but one and ask if Crowley had anything to do with this. You arrived at the dirt road around fiveish. Dean parked the impala in the same place he did that morning. You guys made the same trek you had that morning. Moving swiftly but silently through the forest. You came to the opening and stopped. Dean took out his handy dandy binoculars and looked at the farm house.

"You travel through the forest tell you see the back side of the house," Dean paused and looked at you with eyes that hid emotion "I'll wait for twenty minuets before going inside," Dean smiled at you "See you inside (y/n)," He said with a wink. You gave him a small smile of reinsurance and followed the tree line. You traveled in a half circle keeping to the forest. You finally saw the back door which was guarded by a tall lanky man. You stopped and watched his movements. You took a deep breath. You looked down at your watch and you had three minuets before Dean was going to charge the house. You closed your eyes and breathed in the cold night air. You looked up at the stars and smiled.  _Here I go dad._ You picked up a rock that was laying in the underbrush and threw it as far as you could. The tall lanky man turned his head in your direction.

"Who's there?" He shouted. You hid yourself behind a tree. You heard rustling and looked around the tree to see that the man was already at the tree line. His eye darted around the interior of the forest. You held tightly onto your machete. You moved around the tree timidly as the man stepped into the forest. You walked out from behind the tree and stood behind the man. You brought the machete high up in the air and brought it down with a big whoosh. By the time the man turned around his head was off and blood painted the trees red. You smiled at yourself as you turned back to face the house. You walked across the big clearing until you had your back against the house. You entered the house and found that the women from earlier was in the washing room. You opened up the door and she turned around and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Sorry little girl this is where big people play," She said with a annoying tone. Your grip on the machete tightened as you brought it swinging down. The women dodged and was on your left side before you could react. She pushed you and you went flying into the wall. She then picked you up and narrowed her eyes at you. "I said-."

"I know, I know, this is were big people play," You said cutting her off as you brought the machete up cutting her guts open. She screeched and flew back. Her teeth came out and she looked at you with rage. You swung the machete and her head flew off. He blood sprayed up and covered the ceiling before her body clasped to the floor. A big guy came in and saw the scene. You turned around and swung the machete at him but, he caught it with his hand almost cutting it perfectly in half. The big guy smiled.

"Is that dead mans blood on this machete?" he asked as his eyes went black.  _Demon._ He pulled the machete towards him sending you into his arms. "This is the girl that Crowley is so pissed with," he said with a chuckle, "Why is that?" he said as he reached a hand up to touch your face. You kneed him in the balls and he let the machete go. You pulled away and put the machete back in its sheath and pulled out your flask. The demon smiled "Oh, you think a little thing like that will hurt me?" he questioned as he stepped towards you. You stood your ground and a smile spread across your face.

"No, but he will," you said pointing behind the demon. Dean stabbed him with the demon blade. He dropped to the ground with a thud. You looked at Dean with a smile on your face.

"You ok?" he asked as he stepped over the body.

"Fine," you said back. Dean lead you out of the room and into the rest of the house. You and Dean worked like a well oiled machine. A vamp would pop up and you would swing and Dean would guard your back from the demons. Everything was going good. You personalty killed about four Vamps and two demons. Dean on the other hand had killed up to five vamps and the rest of the demons. You wondered down into the basement in search for Deans buddy. The other three vamps were down there with one demon. The demon was right next the Huge as the vamps were around a little girl. Your knuckles turned white as you saw the girl. She was no older then ten with a big black bruise on her face.

"I'll get the girl," Dean whispered to you.

"No," You looked at Dean with hard eyes. "I'll get the girl," Dean nodded.

"Be careful (y/n)," He said before heading towards Huge. You turned the opposite direction and towards the little girl. You crept up on the vamps. There was two girls and one guys. One of the girls had there back turned towards you and you took advantage of this. You brought the machete up and the other Vamp girl yelled. When the one in front of you turned around you brought the machete down and watched as her eyes widened in horror then went dead as blood squirted out and hit you in the face. Her body toppled over and her head rolled away. The man lunged at you and the other vamp girl tried to stop him with no avail. You stuck the machete straight out and he ran into his. He growled as his teeth came out. You twisted the machete around in his twist making him howl in pain. You kicked him off the machete sending his wobbling back then swung. His head flew off and hid the other vamp girl. His blood sprayed the wall creating a river of blood. The vamp girls teeth came out and she grabbed the ten year old girl.

"Stop!" you yelled as you put up a hand. The vamp girl smiled.

"Why should I?" she laughed as he yanked on the ten year old's hair. "You hunters never stop," she whispered. You jumped forward cutting the ten year old's hair releasing her from the vamps grasp. You grabbed the ten year old and shoved her behind you. The vamp then grabbed you by the shoulder and shoved your towards the ground. You hit the concrete floor with a crack and a shock of pain went through your arms. You gritted your teeth as the vamp picked you up from your shirt and started to beat the living shit out of you.

"Our plan was to keep you alive," She said as she punched you in the face sending you back down into the concrete. "Take you to Crowley," She then kicked you in the stomach so hard that you lost your breath. You coughed up some blood. "Then we were going to ask Crowley for protection," She  picked you up and shoved you against the wall. You looked behind her and noticed that the ten year old was gone.

"Protection from what?" You coughed out. A devilish smile appeared on her face.

"From people like you," She whispered. You pulled out a syringe and went to go stab it in her neck but before you could she pointed her hand and stabbed you in the stomach. Your eyes went wide with terror and you coughed out blood on her face. She twisted her hand around inside.

"Dean!" you cried out with pain and the last of your breath. Her fingers twisted inside you playing with your guts. Tears streamed down your face as the light slowly faded. The last thing your were thinking of was Dean and his green eyes filled with rage as his machete swung across the vamps neck making her hand freeze inside of you. She collapsed pulling some of your guts with her. Dean caught you in his arms and sat down laying your head on his lap. He gathered up all of your guts and tried sticking them back in.

"Don't you fucking leave me!" He yelled at you as he grabbed onto your body with tears in his eyes. "Don't you dare fucking go!" You coughed up some more blood as Dean held onto you shaking you with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"See you in hell Dean Winchester," You said with blood gargling in the back of your throat. Dean held onto you rocking you and yelling at you how if you died he would do whatever it takes to bring you back. Tears rolled out of your eyes as Dean kissed your head. _I love you. Dean Winchester, I love you._   


	6. I'm not Dead?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your horrible accident your surprised that you actually survived and Dean is no where to be found.

You first realized that you weren't dead was the fact that your flesh wasn't getting burned off your bones. You tried to open your eyes but it was useless they weighted a ton and wouldn't open. Talking wasn't going to work either, there was some sort of tube down your throat preventing you from talking. Matter of fact you couldn't do anything. Your body was so numb and your head was spinning all you could hear were murmurers of people that were around you.

 

 

-

 

The second time you realized you weren't dead was the fact you could hear Dean.

"(y/n) Please," He begged it sounded as though there were tears nipping at his eyes, "Please (y/n) give me a sign that your alive," You felt something warm in your hand. You couldn't speak or move, you wanted to yell and scream telling him your fine. Well that was a lie, you were not fine you were alive. You felt what you thought were tears hit your hand.

 

 

-

 

 

The last time you realized you weren't dead was the fact that you opened your eyes. They opened only slightly blinding you with the white lights of a hospital room. Every thing was blurred and you couldn't make out anything. There were three blobs that moved frantically around. One pried your eye open and stuck a flash light into it. Every thing went super bright and then black again.

 

 

-

 

 

You curled your fingers and got the strength to open your eyes. It was bright and blurred at first but you blinked a couple of times making it clear. You looked around and noticed Bobby sleeping in a chair next to the bed holding onto your hand. You felt tears running down your cheeks and you gagged on the tube which was shoved down your throat. Bobby sat up immediately and looked at you stunned, he hopped up and pressed a red button that was on the wall. He grabbed both of your hands and tears flowed out of his eyes. Your own tears followed Bobby's as a nurse pulled him away and out of the room. A couple of Doctors came in and suck an needle in your IV. Your vision went blurry again as everything faded.

 

 

-

 

 

You woke up the second time still being blinded by the light to see Bobby pacing back and forth in front of your bed. Sam sat on the right side of you against the wall. You tired to sit your self up but a burning pain shot from your stomach and into your spine. You yelped getting the attention of the two boys. Bobby stopped mid stride and turned towards the bed. Sam jumped up and rushed over to the side of the bed. Bobby's eyes widen with worry.

"God dammit girl," He said roughly. He stepped forward and grabbed your foot. You coughed and grabbed your stomach. Sam clenched and opened his fists. Bobby watched your every movement, it almost seemed as though he was making sure you were real. You laid very still on the bed as your stomach grew a heart beat of it's own.

"Water," you barley whispered. Bobby ran to the left side of your bed and nodded at Sam. Bobby grabbed your left arm and Sam grabbed the right. They looked at each other and pulled you into a siting position. Your stomach burned and felt as though a thousand needles were being stuck into it at once. You gritted your teeth together and held back the sound that was in the back of your throat. Sam and Bobby sat you up, you glared at the boys and watched as Sam ran out of the room. Bobby sat down solemnly next to you.

"(y/n)," Bobby looked up at you with eyes filled with tears, "We thought you were dead," You laughed and then coughed. Bobby reached over and grabbed your hand, you turned your head towards him and smiled making your lips crack.

"Me too," you said in a monotone voice. Bobby gave you a look that could break anyone's heart. You turned your head back to the place it was before and looked up at the ceiling, you licked your bleeding lips and breathed in heavily. Sam came running into the room with a little, white, plastic cup, he rushed over to your side and held out the cup to you. You glanced at Sam and took the cup from him, you lifted it up to your mouth and drank all the water in one gulp, you looked at Sam and gave him a soft smile with guilty eyes. "Can you get me more?" you asked shyly, Sam smiled.

"Sure," he said as he left leaving you with the white plastic cup. You rolled your head over and watched the ceiling again. Bobby was sitting next to you shaking nervously.

"Calm down there old man," You said gruffly. Bobby glared at you.

"Calm down?!" Bobby said angrily as he stood up. You watched him tiredly, "You've been out for five months!" he yelled as he stomped around to the front of your bed. "Five months we waited. Five months people said that we should pull the plug, Five months of trying to find Dean," Bobby stopped with a red hot face, you looked at Bobby with bleeding lips and a look of confused.

"Trying to find Dean?" you asked. Bobby clenched his fists and Sam came back into the room with a 20 oz soda cup. You looked at Sam with tired eyes "Where's Dean?" Sam stopped half way to your bed holding the soda cup in his hands. Sam glanced at Bobby.

"Don't worry I already gave it away," Bobby said with irritation. Sam gave him the bitchface. You looked at the soda cup Sam was holding and lost your train of thought. Your mouth started to salivate. Sam looked at you and held out the cup. You ripped it from his hands and started to chug it.

"Slow down," Sam said nicely. "You could make yourself sick," You stopped chugging and placed the cup on your lap. It was half full now. You looked between Sam and Bobby and your eyes started to get heavier.

"Where the-," you yawned and your eyes were to heavy to hold open and they slowly closed. "Hell," you drifted slowly into sleep. "Is Dean," you said falling completely under the spell of the sandman.

 

 

-

 

 

You woke up to a sharp, agonizing pain in you stomach. You grabbed and held the sheets under you with sweaty palms, your eyes shot open and you bit your tongue so you wouldn't scream. You turned your head to face the left of your bed and another sharp pain shot through your stomach. You clenched your teeth down hard upon your tongue making it bleed a little. You tore at the sheets and tried to rip them up from under neath you. You turned your head towards the other way and Bobby was laying on a line of chairs. You gritted your teeth together and tore at the sheets with your finger nails. You opened your mouth to yell for Bobby but the pain was so intense that the only thing that came out was a high pitched shriek. Bobby sat up so fast and pulled out a knife from his pocket. Tears fell from your eyes as the pain got a lot more intense. Bobby rushed over as he stuck the knife back in his pocket. He reached the side of your bed and watched as your whole body twitched in pain. Bobby's face twisted in agony just watching you, he leaned over and pressed a red button, a loud booming siren went off and red lights started to flash. Bobby placed his warm gentle hand over your hand which was still clawing at the bed sheets. Three minutes of agonizing pain went by before two doctors and five nurses barged into the room. One nurse tried to pry Bobby away from you but he fought and he swore at her. Another couple minutes later, Bobby was being dragged out by security. The doctors ran around your bed multiple times before giving you a shot and every thing was going dark again. _Shit._  

 

 

-

 

 

After your little night scare Bobby didn't sleep, which wasn't helping anyone.

"For the love of everything holy Bobby," you said pleadingly "Go to sleep," Bobby looked at you with dark bags under his eyes.

"But what if-"

"What if nothing Bobby," you yelled at him, "It's been a week sense you've last slept."

"Some one has to look out for you," Bobby argued back.

"We have Sam," you said pointing at the phone next to the bed, "We could always give him a call so you can get some god damn sleep."

"Sam's busy looking for dumb ass," Bobby said with a growl. You glared at Bobby.

"It would be nice if you were to fill me in on what happened the last five months I was out," you said with an eye roll, Bobby sat down and rubbed his eyes. "If your tired then go to sleep," you said as Bobby yawned.

Bobby glared then grumbled "Would you stop harassing me if I did."

"Yes!" You screamed as you reached out to push him when a sharp small pain stopped you. You retreated your arm and placed your hand on your stomach. Bobby looked at you with warn out eyes, "Bobby get some god damn sleep before I knock you out," you said, "And that would just cause me to reopen my wound and non of us would want that," Bobby glared and let out another yawn as he mumbled something under his breath. Bobby stood up and staggered to the line of chairs that he's slept on for many nights. He laid down upon them and pulled his hat down over his eyes. You watched as his body tensed then relaxed into the slumber which awaited him. You looked back up at the ceiling which you have been staring at for the past three weeks you've been awake. You were in a total daze trying to find out what had happened in the last five months. From what you got from eves dropping on Bobby and Sam, Dean had disappeared from the face of the earth, Crowley was still out for your blood once he realized you hadn't died in the hospital. You wanted to scream, punch Crowley in the face, find Dean tell him he's a dumb ass and needs to love you. You stopped yourself from thinking. The door creaked open and brought your attention down from the ceiling and towards the door, which stood a man in a white lab coat. He looked at the sleeping Bobby and closed the door slowly and as quietly as possible. He tipped toed over to your bed.

"Looks like you finally got your father to sleep," He whispered, your eyes lit with joy.  _Yeah Bobby Singer is my father._ You shook your head in a yes motion. "So how's the stomach been sense the tear," he said nodding towards you.

"Fine," you said quickly. The doctor gave you a bitchface which you thought only Sam had the power to wield. You rolled your eyes.

"Come on," he said with a nudge, "We can't make you better unless you tell us what's wrong."

"Fine! It hurts once and a while if I do this," you said then reached your arms out and around. The doctor watched as you showed him how and where it would hurt, he smiled.

"Don't worry," he said as he sat down next to you "That's natural with that kind of wound,". A sigh of relief fled from your lips as you relaxed into your bed. His face sunk a little and he shifted uncomfortably. "But, um there is something I must tell you," he said with a dark emotionless voice.

"What's up Doc," you said with a confused smile on your face. He shifted again and cupped his hands together.

"You wound was the worst I have ever seen," He said pausing.

"Well it was the worst I've ever had," You said snapping back. He cleared his throat.

"And well," he paused once again.

"For the love of god," you moaned, "Stop trying to soften the blow and get on with it," you growled. He stared at you then fumbled his hands around.

"The severeness of your wound," he swallowed some spit "And the placement of where it happened has caused it so you might never be able to conceive a child," he said as his eyes dulled into nothingness. A heavy weight was placed on your heart and your eyes softened with tears. "I'm very sorry," He added on once he noticed your hurt "We tried ever thing we could-".

"I wan't going to be a good mother anyways," You said as a single tear ran down your face. He grew very quite and stood up, he walked over to the door in silence and stopped before exiting,

"I think you would of been wonderful mother," he said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him silently. Once he left a frog leaped into your throat and your tears fell more freely. You tried wiping them away in attempt to make yourself stop crying but, that did nothing. You laid yourself down very slowly and turned over, away from Bobby, very slowly. Your tears crawled slowly over your face and landed on the blue pillow case. _I would of been a horrible mother._ You told yourself over and over until your tears took your voice away and you cried yourself to sleep. 

 

 

-

 

 

It had been almost a month sense the doctor told you that you couldn't have children. You hadn't told anyone else and wasn't planning on too, they had enough to deal with. Bobby finally left after another three weeks of worrying about you to go help Sam in the search for Dean. So the run down was this:

Dean got you to the hospital as soon as he could, doctors took you away and Dean called Sam and Bobby telling them what happened. After the surgery Dean stayed by your side until Sam and Bobby showed up, Dean left got drunk returned, cried, repeated this every night for two months until, the doctors told them that you might not survive. Dean got upset went drinking and never returned, Sam thinks he went on the look for a demon, Bobby thinks he just ran away. The next three months of your coma Sam and Bobby stayed by your side waiting for you to wake up. Then so on and so on. Now you sat in an empty room with nothing but the ceiling to keep you company. You heard the familiar creak of the door opening and didn't look away from the ceiling.

"So (y/n) how you feeling," said your doctor. The same doctor that told you, you couldn't have children. 

"Bored," you said not peeling your eyes away from the white stuck-o ceiling. He clapped his hands together which finally brought your eyes away from the ceiling and towards him.

"Well then, today is going to be a good day for you," he said in an excited voice. You looked questionably at him. "Today we start your rehabilitation," he said with a smile.

"Ha," you breathed, "Good? sounds more like painful."

"Hey, it's rehabilitation or sitting in this room for one more day," He said trying to get you motivated. You rolled your eyes, "Good," he said while clapping his hands together again. He pulled off your cover and held a hand out towards you. You grabbed it and went to go swing your legs off your bed when the sharp numbing pain returned you froze in complete terror as one leg hung of the bed and the other laid frozen on the bed, you clenched his hand hard and didn't make a sound. He placed another hand on your back, "Not so fast there turbo," You shot him a glare.

"Yeah couldn't tell," You said sarcastically. He patted your back.

"Wait as long as you have to," He knelt down so you could look him in the eyes without straining yourself more then you had. "Take deep breaths," he said reassuringly. You took deep breaths as instructed and a few minuets later he let go of your hand and removed his from your back. He grabbed your leg and slowly moved it over the side of the bed. You sat straight up taking deep breaths trying to easy the pain away. He gave you a smile "Hows that?"

"Suck ass," you replied with bitchiness. His smile softened as a small laugh formed in the back of his throat.

"Well that's good," he paused with a confused giggle "I think."

 

 

-

 

 

"Doc said rehabilitation should only take a month or so," You mumbled into the phone.

"Well at least your getting better," Bobby's voice crackled over the phone.

"So how's the trail for Dean?" You asked worriedly.

"Cold,"

"Have you tried Casitel," You asked with an eye roll. You didn't hate him but he wasn't your best friend. 

Bobby scoffed "Of course we did," there was some rustling on the other end "No answer."

"Fuck," you yawned and covered your mouth.

"How about you get some shut eye and we can talk more tomorrow," Bobby said fatherly like.

"Yeah, yeah, same goes for you too old man," You said with a smile.

"Night," Bobby said with a click and then a deadline ring. You closed the phone and placed it on the night stand next to your bed. You glanced around the room and moaned. You closed your eyes and folded your arms.

"Well, um," you paused and opened your eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "Casitel, you know that I don't like you, nor do you like me,". You unfolded your arms, "But we do have something in common," you placed your arms down next to you, "We both like Dean."You looked around the room again and settled your eyes onto the floor,

"And well," pause "Can you do me a favor?" You brought your hands to your lap. "Can you let Dean know that I'm alive," your eyes got dragged to your hands and you fumbled them around.

"You don't even have to tell me where he is or how he's doing I," pause, "I just want him to know that I'm not dead," You laid yourself down gently. "Do it for Dean, not me,". You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

You woke up in the morning and looked around the room. There was no sign of anyone being there. You sighed and rubbed your eyes. You just wanted to see Dean, hear is voice, smell the old leather of his jacket. You sat up carefully and rested your back against the back of the bed.  _Might as well get better._ You glanced at the clock that sat next to the door, only ten, you moaned. The doctor wouldn't be there until after twelve. You let your eyes drag down the wall and across the floor until they landed on a body that was sprawled out on the floor. Your eye widened and you stared more intensely at the figure until it rolled over reviling Deans face. Your heart skipped a beat then clenched in your chest.  _Dean._ Your eyes started to water.

"Dean," You whispered. Dean shifted uncomfortable on the gold tile floor. "Dean," You said a little louder. You felt a tear land on your hand. Dean closed is eyes tightly then rubbed them. "Dean!" you tried to yell but your voice cracked as tears spilled down your face. Dean sat up fast and looked at you with deep green eyes, he hopped up from the floor and ran to the side of your bed.

"(Y/n)," Dean said as he grabbed your hand. His green eyes filled with a dark cloud as he watched your body twitch under the blue sheet. Your tears wouldn't stop, you tried to wipe them away but that wouldn't work, they just keep on coming.

"Your," you choked on some of your tears, "An idiot," You said as your tears drowned out your voice. Dean smiled at you and held your hand tightly.

"I love you," He said as he kissed your hand.

"What?" You said surprisingly.

"I love you," He repeated as he stared into your eyes. His green eyes flickered with build up emotion. Your face grew hot and your tears slowed. He kissed your hand again and grabbed your chin, "I love you (y/n)," he pulled his face closer to yours his green eyes lighting up, staring deeply into your eyes. Your cheeks felt like they were on fire and you couldn't control it. "It's my fault that you got hurt,"

"No it's not," you butted into Deans sentence.

"Let me finish or," Dean said trailing off. Dean ran his free hand through his hair after pulling away from you. "It's my fault," He repeated. "I shouldn't have let you take those two Vamps by yourself," Dean paused and looked at the hand he was holding.

"Dean," you whispered. He looked back into your eyes with sadness.

"I should of been thinking," He said, "I should of told you not to go by yourself," he paused "I should of," he trailed off again. A sour smell filled your nose as Dean rubbed his eyes, _liquor._

"How much have you been drinking?" you asked as you squeezed his hand. He looked at you with pain and sorrow.

"Not enough," he laughed sourly and tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"I love you too," you said back to Dean. His head shot towards you his eyes filled with pain, "I love you too Dean," You said holding tighter onto his hand. A small sad smile spread across his face and he leaned over to kiss you and you pulled away. "Not until your sober," you said sternly. Deans sad smile turned into a sad grin.

"Can I at least lay with you?" He said with tears scratching at his eyes. You shifted over slightly and patted the bed. Deans eyes lite up for just a moment as he wobbled over to the other side of the bed. He crawled in under the sheet next to you and fell asleep fast. You were left there in the hospital room with a snoring drunk who smelt of three week old burger and stale beer and, you were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So like this is my first story like this so I'm sorry if it like sucks balls.


End file.
